Known molded article conveyor apparatus are used to transport molded articles away from complementary mold halves of a molding machine. These known apparatus impart conveyor-system process-related defects onto the molded articles. Some defects are classified as “functional” in that a functionally defective molded article no longer functions as originally intended (that is, the molded article is broken). Other defects are classified as “cosmetic” in that a cosmetically defective molded article may function successfully but lacks cosmetic appeal. Maintaining cosmetic appeal of the molded articles enhances and registers a favorable impression with consumers.
PCT Patent Application WO 00/61350 (Titled: Method and Apparatus for Handling Parts Ejected from an Injection Molding Machine; Priority Filing Date: 14 Apr. 1999; International Filing Date: 19 Oct. 2000), hereinafter referred to as the '61350, discloses a molded article conveying apparatus. Based on FIGS. 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 of the '61350, a conveying apparatus imposes, onto the molded articles, process-related defects such as blemishes and/or abrasions as a result of inadvertently scuffing, scratching and/or scraping the articles against other adjacently moving articles and/or by rough handling of the articles. While the scuffed articles may be functionally usable, they will lack cosmetic appeal.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2005/0048159 A1 (Titled: Preform Conveying Device; Priority Filing Date: 28 Jan. 2002), hereinafter referred to as the '48159, discloses a preform conveying apparatus. A preform is a molded article which is made by an injection molding machine and then later blown by a blow molding machine into a water bottle for example. FIG. 4 of the '48159, shows a portion of the conveying apparatus that has a mandrel or pin which engages an inner surface of a neck or threaded region of the preform. To keep the preform from falling off the mandrel, the mandrel will need to be sized somewhat larger than the inner diameter of the neck of the preform. This engagement disadvantageously imparts warping defects into and/or onto the threads disposed on the neck area of the preform, or may fail to properly engage the preform altogether. FIG. 5 of the '48159 shows a gripping mechanism used to grip a flange portion that extends away from the neck of the preform. To keep the preform from inadvertently disengaging from the gripping mechanism and falling onto the floor, the gripping mechanism must impart a substantial gripping force onto the flange of the preform. This gripping engagement may disadvantageously impart warping defects into and/or onto the flange portion of the preform.
By using these known molded article conveying apparatus, manufacturers of the molded articles are faced with either scrapping the scuffed molded articles or selling them at a substantial discount. Disadvantageously, manufacturing costs will increase and/or consumers will develop a poor perception of quality of the molded article based upon its scuffed appearance.